finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fran
Fran is a player character in Final Fantasy XII. She is a Viera and is Balthier's partner aboard his airship, the Strahl. Fran is the only non-Hume character in the main cast. Her title is "Master of Weapons", as Viera are known for their extraordinary craftsmanship, grace, and intellect. Story ''Final Fantasy XII Fran's Early Life Fran has the most mysterious life out of all the characters in Final Fantasy XII. Being a Viera, she is reserved amongst people of other races, although not as much as others of her kind. All that is known is that she left Eruyt Village over 50 years ago to see Ivalice, so she has obviously seen a lot of the world in this time. Fran's Introduction Fran is first seen when Vaan is stealing the Goddess' Magicite in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre. She is accompanying Balthier, and is riding a hoverbike. This eventually crashes during their escape, due to the Goddess' Magicite draining the engines. Fran's Family Fran is revealed to have two sisters: Jote and Mjrn. It is never revealed if they are sisters by blood or if this is just how the Viera refer to others of their race. If they really are sisters, then it appears that Jote is the older one, whilst Mjrn is younger, going by how they act and their positions in Eruyt Village. Fran and Balthier Considering Fran's age, Fran could have met Balthier during any time in his life. It is never hinted about how long they have known each other, or if Fran even knows about Balthier's past. However, while they keep their relationship professional, there are times when it is hinted it could be more than that, especially in the sequel, where she states that Balthier's methods of wooing her were different from Tomaj's of flowers and gifts. Mist Frenzy Like all Viera, Fran is sensitive to the anomaly known as mist. Not only can she easily sense it, she can even feel it as well. When the party were held by Judge Ghis, the mist from the Dawn Shard—later revealed to be the nethicite Penelo was carrying—overwhelmed Fran, causing her to go into a frenzy, making her attack all enemies with her bare hands. This never happens again, but whenever the party enter an area thick in mist, they always make sure to ask Fran if she's OK. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings .]] Fran returns in Revenant Wings along with Balthier. She is more of a secondary character this time, mainly focusing on archery. Her skills vary, including different status inflicting ones to some white magic related spells like Dispelga. Her quickening ''Gaze of the Void removes all buffs on all enemies. It can be obtained by defeating Exodus. Stats ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Other Appearances ''Itadaki Street Portable Fran appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Category:Final Fantasy XII player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters Category:Archers de:Fran